


Sleeping Pills

by melianthegreat



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthegreat/pseuds/melianthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard's lack of sleep has him on meds. But the effect of the pills fall on James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-off story I wrote partially due to chronic insomnia and watching a TG segment where Jeremy Clarkson talked about his experience with it. It's NC-17 for situations.

Oh, the joys of sleeping. And oh, the joys of being able to fall asleep easily. For the most part, Richard was one who fell into that category. Jeremy fell into the other category, the one where chronic insomniacs reside. Trying to sleep is torture at times, lying awake for hours, falling asleep for only a half-hour at a time. They try everything to give themselves the chance to find their joys. Sometimes it comes from a small bottle.

James could understand Richard's and Jeremy's sides on this. Normally James had no trouble falling asleep, and having Richard in his bed offering mind-blowing sex every night certainly helped. But James was subject to nightmares. They were anxiety dreams at their root, starting years ago after Richard's accident. Over the years the intensity and frequency of the nightmares had fallen away to practically nothing, but outside stress could still trigger them. And during those times James found it nearly impossible to go back to sleep. Waking up shuddering, a scream just behind his lips, heart hammering in his chest, wasn't conducive to going back to sleep.

But of late it was Richard who was going through a severe case of insomnia. It was more than the occasional sleepless night. This was more in the category of what Jeremy experienced. Not used to this condition, it was starting to drive Richard frantic. And to be honest it scared Jeremy. They’d seen what could happen to Richard when he was bright- eyed and bushy tailed; it was inviting disaster to have him barely sleeping for the past few weeks. So Jeremy referred Richard to his doctor, and after examining him the doctor prescribed sleeping pills. 

“This really sucks,” Richard grumbled as he arrived home with the bottle. “I hate drugs.”

“No,” James replied, “what you hate are taking drugs unnecessarily. For the present you need these, until you can sleep on your own again.”

“I know how you can help me sleep on my own again,” Richard said with a wicked grin.

James snorted. “We’ve been doing that,” he answered. “It hasn't helped the past few weeks. So for the next few days you're going to take the sleeping pills, just like the doctor said.” 

“You're no fun,” Richard frowned.

“You are,” James grinned, a twinkle in his eye. “But the more exhausted you get, the less fun you will be.” He gave Richard a quick kiss on the lips. “I’d rather have you fun and healthy.” 

Richard gave James a lopsided grin. “Well since you put it that way…” he sighed. Richard waved a pamphlet. “One of the suggestions was for me to take a hot shower just before taking the pill, so I’ll be warm and relaxed.”

James nodded. “I’ll lock up, then I’ll join you.”

Once in the shower together, James took the opportunity to massage Richard's neck and shoulders. Richard sighed and leaned against James' body. “Mmmm... feels so good,” he murmured.

“Nice and relaxing?” James whispered. 

“Yes,” Richard whispered back. James loved the way Richard answered him, a sexy purr in his voice. But this was supposed to be about helping Richard to sleep, so James forced himself to think about the time Jeremy ate a crunchy chocolate bar in his old Ferrari 430 to make his cock behave. Soon after the hot water was off. They dried themselves and dressed for bed. With a grin James placed the sleeping pill in Richard's mouth, handed him a glass of water, and watched him take a sip. Settling into bed together, James turned off the light and held Richard close, stroking his hair. Before long, Richard was deeply asleep.

***

Richard awoke the next morning alone, the smell of breakfast drifting up from the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, he realized he’d slept a full eight hours without a break. No wonder he had to use the loo.

Several minutes later, Richard finally came downstairs to the warm kitchen. James was just finishing his breakfast. “Morning, Hammond,” James announced. “Another few minutes and I would've come up to check on you.”

“Good morning,” Richard answered back with a smile, giving James a quick kiss. “But you’ve already showered and brushed your teeth. I must have been unconscious.”

“Definitely,” James answered. “I have an early start today. I have to finish rewriting my final segment.”

“Oh,” Richard answered. The news was a little disappointing, because there had been a side effect to having such a good night's sleep. Not having slept for awhile, combined with having to live a full daily life, had started to cause problems in the trouser department. Richard had been willing, as he always was around James. But he was having increasing trouble getting it up and keeping it there. It was this issue as much as everything else that led Richard to willingly take Jeremy's advice about medical help.

James stood up and kissed Richard back.”I’ll try to not be too late,” Then he grabbed his keys and left.

James had to take several calming breaths as he started the car. Richard had no clue that since last night James had been fighting himself. He wasn't sure why, but as Richard had slept so deeply James had found himself lying awake--with one hell of an erection. He wondered at this. Rape had never been a fantasy of his, not even in that deep, secret part of the libido we all share, the one part we never tell others about. But there had been something about Richard lying there insensate, not likely to even be aware anything was being done to him, that had James thinking wild, dark thoughts. Giving himself a good wank in the shower earlier had given some relief, but then he realized his loud moans hadn't managed to wake Hammond at all and he was in heat all over again.

Work crawled by that day. He couldn't seem to find a satisfactory way to rewrite the segment he was trying to fix. And he kept having visions of Richard which kept him distracted. He was much later coming home than he intended. James was sure Richard would be waiting in the kitchen for him, either to express his disappointment in how he’d slaved over dinner for James to not come home to eat it, or at least give him grief over coming home late. But when he walked into the kitchen he simply found a note:

Was waiting for you to come home to decide on dinner. Had soup and sandwich instead. I took my pill. Hope you got the segment figured out.

James made a sandwich and took a shower before making his way to the bed. Richard left the lamp on but he was quite asleep. James sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at him. Richard had always been beautiful, but asleep all the lines of age and life were smoothed away and not for the first time did James wonder what he’d done to have Richard fall in love with him. James kissed Richard's forehead and turned out the light. 

Once again James had a rough night. He dreamt of pulling Richard's underpants off, Richard completely oblivious to what James was doing, and kissing the back of his neck as he let his hands explore. He prepared Richard with lube as his other hand reached around for his cock, which, thanks to quite a few strokes to the prostate, was becoming hard. He entered Richard and pumped into him as he jerked Richard off furiously. And all the time Richard remained asleep. James felt the come spilling out over his hand and he started slamming into Richard, not caring if he was hurting him. James felt his balls drawing up, and he knew he was about to come himself.

James awoke, rock-hard and throbbing, Richard asleep and apparently unmolested next to him. He headed for the bathroom and got himself off, putting a towel in his mouth to stifle the volume of his loud moaning. It didn't take long and he came very hard. And when he came back to his senses he felt guilty and ashamed. He didn't want Richard like this, he never wanted anyone like this. Someone unaware, not able to resist in any way--at least when Richard and James played, where James would dominate and Richard would submit, there was always an understanding of mutual consent. What he was thinking about, dreaming about, was animal savagery. And James was starting to wonder if he kept having dreams and fantasies like this, if he might end up attacking Richard.

***

After a few more days, Richard woke up one morning to find James sleeping as close to the edge of the bed as he could without ending up on the floor. Even in his sleep James looked haggard, as if he’d not slept much at all. In fact he seemed to have drawn up on himself, as if he were afraid to touch Richard in any way.

James slowly opened his eyes and upon seeing Richard he grinned. “Good morning.”

“Come back over here with me,” Richard said, patting the space beside him. “Why are you so far away?”

“Not sleeping well,” James answered simply as he pulled closer to Richard.

“I can see that,” Richard sighed. “Are you having dreams?” James nodded. Richard reached over to caress his face and felt him tense. “What's wrong, James?”

James sighed. They were well past the point where 'it’s nothing’ would be considered an acceptable answer. As unpleasant as it might be to admit, James felt Richard should hear the truth and they could decide what to do next. “I’ve been having dreams where I’ve attacked you,” he said softly.

Richard's brow furrowed. “Attack me? As in beat me up or want to kill me or…”

“No, no,” James shook his head quickly. “You’re asleep, completely out from the sleeping pills. And I just see you and then... I have my way with you.” The last was said as a horrified whisper. He shuddered. “And then I wake up, and I have such a hard-on for you. God, Rich, I know how terrible this sounds. You know me, this has never been something that turns me on, to hurt you that way.”

“Exactly,” Richard nodded. “Which is why I'm not worried.” James looked startled. “Do you know how many opportunities you’ve had to do something like that to me without my waking up?” Times I’ve been hammered, clattered beyond all belief around you? Times when I’ve been so exhausted I’ve slept the sleep of the dead? You didn't do it then because I know you, and I know you have the basic human decency to not do such a thing. You've never done that, have you?”

“Fuck no,” James answered firmly. 

Richard grinned. “You see? As far as I'm concerned, dreaming isn't doing. If so, I’d be able to fly and I’d be a secret agent.”

James grinned slightly. “You should've dreamt of being tall,” he said. “So how do you explain what's happening when I wake up?”

“Well, you have to realize I’ve not been so great in bed of late,” Richard answered slowly. “I haven't been sleeping well, which makes me tired, so I haven't been much fun. And it's caused a certain lack of performance on my part. And taking the sleeping pills made me not do anything, either. I can only conclude your cock is telling you it's starved for attention.” The laugh James gave was long and loud. Richard smiled at him and caressed his hair. “Sometimes you are a silly old man,” he said. “But in some areas you are hardly old, for which I am very happy. And one other thing…” he paused. 

“Yes?”

“Have you noticed that I took the last of the sleeping pills three days ago? The doc only gave me enough for a few days, and I’ve been sleeping just fine. That also means had you tried to seduce me in my sleep I would certainly have responded.”

“You would?” James gave a smile that Richard recognized, one that said James was having very sexy thoughts.

“Very much so,” Richard answered, pulling close and giving James a deep kiss. Hands began to explore and softly caress one another. Shirts were removed, followed by hands and tongues and lips teasing nipples and tasting skin. James grabbed the lube and condoms from the nightstand drawer and put within reach as Richard stared intently with dark, burning eyes and removed his pyjama pants. Richard's erection caused James' heart to skip beats. “I want you, James,” he whispered. “Please.”

James nodded and removed his sleep pants, then pulled himself to Richard again and kissed him again, this time deeply and tenderly. He covered his fingers in lube and stared into Richard's eyes as he began to prepare him, watching Richard begin to bite his own lip and writhe as fingers entered and found just the right angle. Richard's eyes would fall shut as he would become lost in pleasure, then would open again as Richard would will himself back, wanting to make it last. When James felt Richard was ready, he removed his fingers and slipped on the condom, covering himself with lube, and entered him gently.

“Oh God, yes,” Richard moaned softly and wrapped his legs around James' waist, letting him slip in deeper. James shivered at the heat of Richard surrounding him. James opened his eyes and stared down at Richard, who reached up and caressed his face as he began to move. Richard took himself in hand and softly stroked himself in time with James' thrusts, an action James always found incredibly hot. As James' thrusts increased in intensity, so did Richard increase his strokes, coming undone in front of James, moaning in pleasure. It drove James over the edge. His back arched and he cried out as his body shook in his orgasm. It took a moment for James' heart to calm down before he heard Richard gasping. He looked down to see Richard, his skin deeply flushed, stroking himself furiously. James replaced Richard's hand with his, slowing down the pace. It caused Richard's eyes to roll back in his head as his hips thrust upwards and he was coming, the first shot hitting James' chest. James held Richard close, gently caressing his face during the aftershocks, holding his trembling body.

 

James stared down at Richard, seeing the love in his deep brown eyes, and grinned. “Guess what?” he said, “I think it's better with you awake.”


End file.
